A Second Chance At Love (A Tomoya and Kyou Love Story)
by Sanctus Lautrec
Summary: Hello, I'm Lautrec and this is my first post to the Fan Fiction website. I know I have used a bit of dialog from the show, however I did so to set up the rest of my story. This series follows a newly rebuilt Tomoya who is finally moving on with his life, and his daughter Ushio.
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance At Love

Chapter I.

(Disclaimer: I Do not own Clannad. All rights reserved to KEY, and any other companies affiliated in the production of Clannad)

"Your teacher comes back today, correct?" I ask my daughter, Ushio, who seemed to be having trouble grasping rice with her chop sticks. "Here you go." I pick the clump of rice up, and held it up to her mouth. "Mmm it's good!" She says smiling back at me.

She is adorable. A spitting image of her mother. She has short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. In fact, she had done the same for me. I was lost for a quite a long time. Mourning over her mother's, Nagisa's, death. I was living the same life as my father. Drinking, and gambling my life away in an attempt to stop the pain and bad memories from returning. In the wake of it all I lost my friends, the Furukawa's, and even my own daughter's companionship. Before, I couldn't even look at my daughter. She looked so much like her mother; that even attempting to do so would cause me great pain. Now she's all I care about. I love to see her face, I love to see her smile, and most of all, I love to see her happy. Ushio, my little angel.

"Is your teacher coming back from her trip today?" I asked again.

"Ya" Ushio retorts back to me.

"Let's leave earlier today so I can introduce myself ok?"

"Okay" She nods.

After breakfast, I help Ushio get ready for school. I dress her in a blue school uniform with white trimming, tie her hair with a ribbon, and place a white and blue hat on the top of her head.

"Ok Ushio, are you ready to go to school?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She responds back to me; waiving a fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Ushio, say "good-bye" to mommy."

"Good-bye mommy" She say's as she bows in respect to her mother.

She begins to walk out the door, and I follow to lock the door behind her. "Good-bye Nagisa, see you soon." I mummer under my breath; smiling at her picture as I slowly close the door.

"Ushio! Wait for me it's dangerous out here!" I chase after her as she walks toward the direction of the school. When I catch up, Ushio takes my hand and we begin our trek. In a few short minutes we arrive at the entrance.

As we enter the school gates, a feeling of mixed emotions begin to stir up inside of me. Feelings of nervousness, happiness, and even a hint of regret. This is the first day I will be dropping off Ushio at school, and fufilling another duty as a parent. It's been a learning experience for me the past couple of days. I have been out of my daughter's life up until now, so I wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to being a father.

As we walk to the front of the school, Ushio releases my hand and yells "Stew!" I turn to see what all the excitement is about.

To my surprise, I see a huge, furry, brown boar with black strips.

'What is that thing?' I think to myself.

"Wait a minute... It couldn't be...? Is that..."

"Hello, you must be Ushio-chan's father."

'That voice... it's so familiar.' I turn slowly to greet it.

"Y-you!" I said in surprise.

"I'm Ushio's teacher, Kyou Fujibayashi. Pleased to meet you."

She smiles, and then bows.

Still shocked I try to recollect myself and attempt to return her respect. "ohh! Yes, the pleasure is mine!" I bow nervously.

The teacher lifts her head in response. She smiles, and then begins to snicker. Soon her snickering forms into an outburst of laughter.

"Huh?" I looked up puzzled.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you make that face!" She says as she continues to laugh hysterically.

"Why you!" I retort back in nervous frustration.

"You Should have known it was me the moment you saw Botan.

Perhaps you've forgotten me already Mr. Okazaki?" Kyou say's with a smile.

"So that really is Botan."

"Ushio-chan, to tell you the truth, your daddy and I went to school together"

"She was pretty violent back then. She used to bully your poor daddy all through high school." I say with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kyou objects. "Stop corrupting your adorable child's head with lies!"

"She was also a good friend of your Mommy's. Did you know that Ushio?"

The child shakes her head in astonishment.

"Sanae-san foretold that you'd be taking care of Ushio on your own eventually. Until that day I was told to keep everything a secret."

"Ahh I see. Sanae told you that, huh?" I say; finally coming to the realization of what the Furukawa's had done for me.

Sanae Furukawa was Nagais's mother, my in-law, and my daughter's grandmother. She was a beautiful woman, often mistaken to be Nagisa's older sister. She had the same amber colored eyes as her daughter, and long silky brown hair; which she kept tied up in the back. She was always so nice to me, and accepted me as her son. Her and old man Akio, her husband, even went as far as to let me live with them to get away from my situation back home. They took care of me, Nagisa, and even Ushio when I wouldn't have anything to do with her. Now I find out that they even set up the trip to bring me and my daughter together. There seems to be no end to their love and kindness.

As Ushio played with Botan, Kyou and I took a seat on a bench. We began to talk about how life had been treating us over the past few years we'd been apart. "Fate is strange huh?" the teacher says.

"Whoever thought that I'd end up being your daughter's teacher?"

"Kyou, I'm sorry I must have made you worry about me all this time."

She shakes her head.

"I understand. You've been through a lot. It must have been hard."

"Yeah." I reply with a small hint of sorrow in my voice.

"You know, all your old friends are worried sick about you. Ryou, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Youhei, and I were all planning to stop by your place when we got together over New Years awhile back. However, we were afraid you'd just turn us away." Kyou said in a saddened manner.

"I'm sorry..." my spirit began to sink down into the dark depths of depression, and regret.

" But this means that everything's settled, right? All the loose ends?"

Kyou tried to encouraged me with a smile.

"Yeah." I said with reassurance. "How's my daughter doing by the way? Is she getting along with all of the other kids?"

"She's a really good girl. Not cynical like someone I know."

She answered jokingly looking back at me; clearly satisfied with her snappy remark. "She is a lot more rambunctious then her mother was. If I don't keep a careful eye on her she will run off on her own, and get into anything that grabs her attention. I don't like to play favorites with my students, however I knew she was yours and I couldn't help but take care of her as if she were my own."

I could sense the strong feelings of affection she had for Ushio, and all her students alike. She really did enjoy her job, and she clearly had a soft spot for my daughter.

"Thank you for taking care of her while she's at school. It really means a lot to me." I thank her for all shes done.

"It was no trouble at all." She says accepting thanks.

"Well I best get going now. I'll leave Ushio with you."

"Alright, if you ever need any help feel free to call me. I'm sure being a single parent is hard, so I'll assist you in anyway I can."

"Yeah, I'll be relying on you, Miss Fujibayashi." I say with a heartfelt smile. We booth let out a small chuckle.

"Ushio-chan! Your father is heading off to work!"

Ushio slides down Botan's back, and runs to me with her arms spread wide.I get down on one knee and open my arms to embrace her."Have a good day, Papa!" Ushio says looking up at me with her heart warming smile.

"Yeah, off I go." I smile back, and release her so she may get to class. As I walk towards the exit I see them waving me good-bye. I happily return the gesture, and continue on my way.

As I walked to work a feeling began rush through me. It was the feeling of nostalgia. It had been 5 long years since I'd last spoken to Kyou. It felt refreshing to have a conversation with her again. During my senior year of high school I would eat lunch with her and her twin sister Ryou. I looked forward to lunch everyday during those times. Kyou was a great cook. And ohhh man her pork cutlets were heavenly. However, I never realized how much I enjoyed their company; especially Kyou's. Now that I think about it, Kyou was quite the character. She was always, rowdy, rash, demented, and even scary at times; yet she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. It's funny thinking about it now. 'Kyou? A kindergarten teacher?' But when you get to know her you begin to realize who she really is. She is a very kind, caring, and understanding person; even though she may not have admitted to it back then. I stop to let out a chuckle. " Kyou Fujibayashi, your something else." I smile, and continue walking.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance At Love

Chapter II

Everyday, as the afternoon came to it's close, I would leave work to pick up Ushio from school. I was often late due to my longer working hours, but Kyou would always stay and wait with her until I came. Today just happened to be one of those days. When I finally get to the school I come to find my little Ushio smiling, and laughing as she plays with Botan. Kyou is standing there watching her as well. I decide to walk up and greet her. "Hello Miss Fujibayashi."

"Oh, hello Mr. Okazaki. How was your day at work?"

"It's the same as it's always been. Except I've been a lot happier lately, and it's all on the account of her." I smile as I watch Ushio play. "How has Ushio's behavior been today?"

"She's a great kid. Not a good for nothing delinquent like her father." She smiles and gives me a wink. Before I can object Ushio yells "Daddy!" As she runs to hug me.

"Hey Ushio!" I stumble back a bit, but embrace her after I regain my balance.

"Your fathers quite the doting parent isn't he? What are we going to do with him Ushio? He's so hopeless." Kyou began to tease me.

"Nuh-uh! Daddy's cool!" Ushio says defending me as she wraps her arms tighter around my legs."

"Haha!" I let out a laugh in victory. "At least I know she has good taste in men."

Kyou began to giggle at the end of my statement.

"What's so funny?" I say jokingly in a serious tone.

"Oh, I was just thinking back to our high school day's, and just how "cool" you were."

"Hey, at least I was cooler than Sunohara." We begin to laugh hysterically at the thought of him. Youhei Sunohara was one of our classmates durring high school. He was a complete idiot, a disgrace to human intelligence, a delinquent, and my best friend.  
>"Speaking of Youhei I remember you 2 were quite inseparable." Kyou says smiling.<p>

"Yeah, and if I recall, so was your fists and feet to our faces." I begin to laugh. Kyou scowls at me, but joins in on the laughter shortly after.

"It's getting late I'm sorry I've taken up so much of your time Kyou... I mean Miss Fujibayashi." I correct myself. "Old habits die hard huh?"

"It's quite alright... I actually feel it's more natural for you to call me by my first name. May I do the same?" Kyou said with what seemed to be a hint of delight in her voice.

"Oh, yeah of course." I gladly accept.

"Ok then. I hope you have a wonderful weekend, and I shall see you and Ushio on Monday."

"Yeah, you too."

"Goodbye Tomoya."

"Goodbye... Kyou."

"And goodbye to you too Ushio!" Kyou yells as she waves.

"Bye bye!" Ushio retorts back while waving back at her teacher.

I take her hand, waved one last "goodbye" to Kyou, and went on my way.

The following day I had to go to work. I had to work weekends, as well as weekdays, to keep our small little family afloat financially. Sometimes I'd drop off my daughter at her grandparent's place, but usually I would leave her alone at home. I hated doing do so, but as a single parent who worked all hours of the week, I didn't have much choice in the matter. For the past seven years I have been an electrical technician at Hikarizaka Electrics. My job consists of installing electrical systems for street lights, homes, and even businesses. Today had started out like any other day. Yusuke and I went about our usual rounds, and then stopped to take a lunch break. Yusuke Yoshino was my superior, and partner. In fact, he was the one who got me my job at the electrical company. Just like myself, Yusuke had navy blue hair, and a medium build; but had striking blue eyes the color of water flowing through the ocean. However, this seemed to fit his personality perfectly. You could call him a free spirit riding the current of life; content with wherever it may lead him. He used to be a famous rock star, but after his career fell through he was somewhat of a broken man. He felt he had lost his purpose in life, and decided he didn't have anywhere to go but back to his home town. Just when it seemed it was all going south for him he met Kouko, who is now his wife, and found a new purpose for himself.

"Yo Okazaki." Yusuke tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Yeah Yoshino?"  
>"Tomorrow Kouko and I are holding a party to celebrate her younger sisters recovery. I would appreciate if you, and Ushio could attend."<p>

Kouko's sister, Fuko, was injured in a traffic accident, and went into a comatose state as a result. She had been in a coma for 7 years, and as far as I know, was the same age as myself.

"Oh I see. Yeah we can definitely come." I say accepting his invitation.

"Thank you, I'm grateful." Yusuke thanks me, and then we head back to work.

After work on Sunday, Ushio and I get dressed, and head over to the party. When we arrived we were greeted by Yusuke, Kouko, and what I assumed to be her little sister Fuko.

"Ahh Okazaki and Ushio I'm glad you could make it. Yusuke greets us.

"Hello, and this must be Fuko correct?" I ask. The girl quickly hides behind Kouko.

"Yes this is my younger sister Fuko. Say hello Fuko-chan." Fuko wouldn't budge at first, but then jumped out and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhhh! Your soooo cute! Please tell Fuko your name!" Fuko yelled with a huge smile on her face.

"Me? Oh my name is Ushio Okazaki."

"Pleasure to meet you Ushio! Here try one of my delicious birthday starfish cookies! They are fresh from the Furukawa Bakery!"

"Mmm Ok." Ushio takes a bite. All that was going through my head at that moment were prayers in the hope it hadn't been made by Sanae.

"It's yummy!" Ushio says with approval.

I let out a sigh of relief as I thought to myself. 'Thank goodness. I was afraid I'd have to end the night by a hospital bed.'

"Aww! Cute little Ushio eating cute little starfish bread is setting a whole new level of cuteness!"Fuko embraces her. "Can I have her please?" She asks me.

"Umm... No?" I say still puzzled about everything that just happened.

"Aww why not? Ushio do you like Fuko?"

Ushio takes a second to think before she responds. "Uhuh." She answers.

"Than that settles it! Ushio be my sister, and run away with me!"

"Sorry, but I still want to stay with my daddy." Ushio says turning down Fuko's offer.

"Ok fine you've won this round Okazaki, but I will win the war!"

Before I can say anything a familiar voice catches my ear.

"Hello Fuko-chan. How have you been doing since you were released from the hospital?" The voice belonged to none other than Kyou's twin sister, Ryou.

"I've been doing great Fujibayashi, meet my new sister Ushio!" Fuko points in mine and my daughter's direction.

"Oh hello Ushi..." She stops abruptly as her eyes reach my gaze. "Oka..Okazaki... Is that you?"

"In the flesh." I confirm her statement. "It's been awhile huh Ryou? I'm sorry for being away so long, but it's good to be back."

Ryou looked almost identical to her sister, however that's where the similarities ended.

Unlike Kyou, Ryou was always very shy and timid. She could be considered a push over, but she was very nice and no one had any reason to pick on her. Rather no one had the balls, because if you messed with Ryou, Kyou would smash your head in shortly after.

"I'm surprised your here I wasn't aware you knew Fuko, or the Yoshino's?" I ask in wonder.

"I was the nurse looking after Fuko when she woke up from her coma." Ryou explains.

Suddenly we are interrupted by people calling out Ryou's name through the crowd. "Ryou there you are! I've been looking all over for you. I found her guys, but

thanks for the help!"

Kyou emerges from the crowd, followed by the Furukawas shortly after. Upon Seeing me they all come up to greet us.

"Oh hey Tomoya, and hello Ushio. Fancy meeting you two here." Kyou greets us with a smile.

"Oh look Sanae it's our knuckle head son!" Akio said.

"Aki!" Ushio runs to hug her grandfather.

"Hi-ya Kido how have you been?"

After we finish visiting with one another we all turn to listen to Yusuke; who was now speaking at the center of the room. "Hello to all of you out there tonight. I am Yusuke Yoshino, and I shall be your entertainment. I hope to touch all of your hearts with musical pieces from my new album. Now, if you may all grab a partner to dance with; I will begin playing my first song dedicated to Fuko "Starfish Heat."

Everyone around the room began to grab partners to dance with. Fuko danced with Ushio, Akio danced with Sanae, and Ryou danced with one of her colleagues from work.

The only two people without partners stood at the center of the room. It was Kyou and I.

I look at her nervously; confused about what I should do. I wanted to say something, but all I could do was stand there silent...


End file.
